


Brother Love

by eternomadridismo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Renly and Loras are getting married





	1. Unexpected plans

**Author's Note:**

> They are my favorite OTP and i want to write a happy ending for them ok

"Ren-"  
"Renlyyy-", Loras purposely slurred on his sentences as Renly gave a hum to show he was listening, though his eyes were still focused on the list on his phone.  
Annoyed, Loras grabbed Renly's arms to capture his attention. "You're ignoring me", he pouted.  
  
"Can you believe that Robert insisted on hosting my bache- i meant, _stag_ party tonight.", Renly rolled his eyes. "You don't even have a bachelor party do you?", he asked his fiancee.  
  
Loras grimaced, he didn't expect that answer. "Well, officially we have a family dinner, courtesy of grandmother. Afterwards, Garlan, Willas and I will go out to drink until we passed out.", he puffed out his chest proudly. "Where will you go for your last night of freedom?", Loras asked with a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice.  
  
Renly gave an exaggerated sigh. "Look at this. Robert listed the 20 best strip clubs in the city. Said I could choose which one.", he then thrusted his phone screen to Loras, who gave a disgruntled noise because it almost hit his nose.  
  
Indeed, the list was long and thorough, completed with distance to their office, closing hour, food and bar menu, and pictures. "Robert made this? See, he can be meticulous when he wanted.", Loras said as he scrolled down, impressed. "You always made it seems like you don't get along with your siblings, but this is actually a nice gesture.", he beamed at Renly.  
  
Renly grimaced. "False. Look again, baby.", he pointed at his phone. "These strip clubs, _all_ have female dancers. So you see, Robert basically intended to treat _himself_ here.", he said with a hint of fondness Loras knew he reserved for his eldest brother.  
  
Loras can't deny he was worried a bit before, and he hurriedly change his relief expression to an emphatic one for Renly. Unfortunately, his childhood best friend turned fiancee spotted Loras' one second of relief in his face.  
  
"Geez babe, no need to be so gleeful about it.", Renly pouted, pretended to look away.  
Loras laughed, he then chased Renly's neck to give him dozens of tiny kisses. Renly could not even feigned to look reproachful at Loras. He has that effect on him.


	2. (Short) Roadtrip and family time

Out of politeness, Renly decided to endure with Robert's choice of strip club. Renly figured that just because he couldn't enjoy the attraction, doesn't mean he wouldn't have fun with his siblings. After all, Stannis confirmed his attendance, so at least Renly and Robert would share a laugh about Stannis' antics in the club.  
  
To Renly's surprise, his eldest brother didn't pick the most shabby and raunchy club; instead he picked an exclusive club that's heavily linked to Petyr Baelish; a sleazy politician known for blackmail and befriending opposing parties to have his own gain.  
  
The ride to the club was pleasant enough. Stannis insisted on driving because he couldn't keep track of Robert's drinking in the evening.  
Renly taught Stannis how to rely on google maps (Stannis insisted on going through 'orthodox' routes) and Robert how to connect to spotify in his car. He chuckled because he imagined what young Renly would give for a bonding time with his siblings in the car like this.  
  
They had to enter through a hidden entrance, through the bouncer (Robert turns out to be a regular), then wind down a spiral staircase to finally reach a large circular room. Renly's eyes took a while to adjust from the darkness of the room above, to the club's sleazy purple and blue lighting. They were immediately greeted by the sight of waitresses in skimpy black dress, holding a tray of drinks.  
  
"So, where do you want to sit?", Robert gestured at the room. Eyes already on a poor waitress, Renly knew it was mere minutes until Robert would leave him and Stannis alone to chase her.  
  
"Anywhere that's _hygienic_.", Stannis muttered under his breath as he gritted his teeth. Renly almost snorted when he saw his second eldest brother still in his gloves, presumably to avoid leaving a handprint. With raised eyebrow, he clicked his tongue as he surveyed the giant room reproachfully.  
  
"Relax Stannis, it's our youngest brother's wedding! Let your hair down a little!" Robert guffawed loudly, pointing at Stannis' balding hair. His laughter boomed even audible through the loud stereo music.  
  
To Renly's amusement, Stannis must've took offense that he marched alone to the nearest empty table. Robert winked at Renly knowingly before he followed where Stannis went.  
  



	3. How it's going to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell siblings being cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!

"Take care of your little sister, alright Willas? And you two, Garlan? Loras?", Mace shouted as Garlan close the car door for him. Willas mockingly took off an imaginary hat on his head and Loras dramatized a hug that made Margaery squeezed in pain.  
Olenna impatiently clicked his tongue on the backseat, "Your daughter is almost 25, Mace. She can take care of herself. Meanwhile, I am close to 90, had my sleeping pill and laxative on the same night, this night gone longer than I cared about."  
With a last frightened look at his mother, Mace then nodded at the chaffeur to start driving. Tyrell siblings cheerfully waved them off until the car disappeared from view.  
  
"I don't wanna drink here, do you?", Margaery gestured at the posh hotel where they held their family dinner. "If I read things like _Swirled Mobster Elixir_ or _Dirty Direwolf Sunset_ one more time, i might give up drinks entirely, do you?", she pouted.  
"Fine, but you're driving.", Garlan said while he rummaged the car key inside his pocket. "I drank too much _Mystic Magic Escape_ to drive...", he said sarcastically to an annoyed Margaery.  
  
The Tyrell siblings managed to locate a less pretentious bar with the help of google less than 10 minutes later. The bar had a fair number of crowd but not too much for them to draw attention.  
"First drink's on me!", Garlan rounded the bartender. "To our little brother, who can't handle liquor for shit, but is _marrying_ a Baratheon.", cheered Garlan to the amusement of Willas. Loras rolled his eyes, but join the toast nonetheless.  
"I was surprised that you showed up alone. Thought you and Renly are joined by the hips, guess not.", said Willas while he poured another generous round for Loras. Garlan sniggered, "Joined by the lips, more like.", he cackled.  
Loras scoffed, "Please, what about you and Leonette, surprised she doesn't have a dip on her waist, where your hands are pretty much _cemented_ there."  
  
Margaery shook her head and laughed playfully, "You both are so disgustingly in love it makes me wanna vomit.", she said after downing her first cup. "Don't know if the rest of you notice this, but, you and Renly often unintentionally wear matching clothes", Margaery gagged mockingly to the amusement of Willas and Garlan. At Garlan's roaring laughter she glared, "You two aren't much worse, you sometimes talk to Leonette like you would to a baby!"  
  
Garlan asked for another round and took a thoughtful sip. He then smirked thriumphantly at Margaery, "So, how about you and the Stark girl? Any new developments?". Margaery's complexion immediately redden but she composed herself just as quick, "Fine.", but she refused to ellaborate further.  
  
Loras gave his little sister a tiny nudge. "Tell them about the time I thought you had an intruder in the apartment but turns out you were just giving leg wax to each other.", he laughed loudly to the delight of his brothers. Margaery gasped agonizingly, "Fine, we're snitching now? Loras once accidentally sent me a _sexy picture_ meant for Renly!". Loras eyes widen in horror and his brothers had to held each other to stop them from toppling off their seats from too much laughter.  
  
"You were never supposed to see that! I thought I deleted the message??", Loras looked flushed, his mouth gapping in shock.  
Margaery patted Loras' shoulder emphatetically, "Yeah, unfortunately for us, my phone automatically saved pictures. Trust me, after that _slip_ , I found a way to change the settings."  
A howling Garlan (with tears of laughter in his eyes) then asked whether Margaery still got the pictures, and when Margaery looked scandalized he asked, "So what was Loras doing?". Luckily, Loras' phone buzzed in his pocket, and it's somehow audible to all the Tyrell siblings.  
  
"Speak of the devil! Is that Renly with more nudes??", Garlan the nosy brother apparently didn't miss a single beat. Loras rolled his eyes while he reached his phone to see it was indeed, a message from Renly. He then covered his phone from the prying eyes of his siblings in case Renly sent him improper things.  
  
The message was a photo of Renly, Robert and Stannis; with the rest of King's Landing migrated to the strip club, it seems. In the picture Renly smiled grimly and Loras knows it's because he expected the occasion to be a family affair.  
  
Loras sent him a 3 word message:  
  
**LORAS**  
Picking you up ❤  
  
"Er, sorry lads, Margaery. I have to go, my man needs me.", Loras rised from his stool. "Put the tab on me,", he announced to the bartender.  
Margaery nodded, " Go ahead and make yourself the hero, brother.", she said as she called on the bartender for another round.  
Garlan gave an exaggerated kissing noise at Loras and he laughed once more when Loras gave him the finger on his way out.

* * *

 


End file.
